


The Way You Saved Me.

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Not What It Looks Like, Prostitution, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: How differently Tony's life would have turned out if his parent's hadn't died? Would it have been the way he dreamed it or something completely unexpected?





	The Way You Saved Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @idea-garden flash fiction challenge on Tumblr. This one is Day 13: Character A commits a crime that inadvertently saves Character B's life.
> 
> Why they all seem to stem from Howard and Maria's death I don't know but this one goes real dark real fast. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and leave feedback. If there's enough intrest I might make an AU of what Tony's life might have been like if his parents had lived based off this.

Tony stumbled into the hallway from the elevator, pulling the half dressed hooker he'd picked up after getting his supplies for the evening. It was party time, despite the most recent fight with his father, he was going to live his life, Howard be damned. Yes he was young, had more qualifications than most people twice his age, but bristled at the thought of joining the company like his father wanted. The whole reason he had been treated like nothing more than a means to keep the place running, nothing more than his mind to keep the money lining daddy's pockets so needed beat into submission regularly for daring to try to be his own man, not just a puppet.

So here he was, the rich boy genius in a seedy hotel room, bottles of bourbon in various states of empty, a new supply of blow to add to the fun, and a professional to meet his physical needs. In Tony's opinion, there wasn't a better way to spend a Tuesday night that was supposed to be spent at a boring dinner gala for some charity to make the Stark name look good. 

This was what he wanted, to feel freedom, get out of his head that was so crowded with everything Howard had put in there over the years about the disappointment his son was. God Tony needed to quiet his mind, distract himself from the voices that told him he needed to take himself out of the picture, have peace in his life for once instead of the constant barrage of doubt and pain he's always lived with as long as he could remember thanks to his father's words and actions.

The woman, Tony didn't bother asking her name, pulled him over to the bed making him spill the liquor he'd been trying to drink all over himself. He laughed as she prepared a few white lines on a mirror sat on the nightstand, his hands slipping between her legs in promises for later before rolling up a hundred dollar bill into a nice tight tube he used to snort a line up his nose, relishing the feeling as the drugs hit his system.

The night progressed, Tony and his companion naked and higher the more time went on frantically destroying the room as the high took over, the voices quieting finally as he lay back to let her inject something into his veins. He wasn't quite sure what she was giving him, but there was a promise it would help push him over the edge into oblivion. The sudden tight shaking in his body as his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest was unexpected, but Tony welcomed the blackness that came as he vaguely heard a woman screaming.

**BREAKING NEWS: STARK HEIR DEAD AT 25**  
_Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark was found late last night in an Amsterdam hotel. The young playboy had been in the city for pleasure where it appears he overdosed on illegal substances mixed with dangerous levels of alcohol given to him by a hired female companion he had met earlier that evening. There is no word from Howard Stark, CEO of Stark Industries on what will be done for his son's arrangements or what Anthony's untimely demise means for the future of the company he was being groomed to run._

\-------------------END SIMULATION------------------

Tony's breath came in shallow gasps as ripped the glasses off his face. When he modified the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing software to see what might have happened if his life had gone differently based on his past behavioural patterns, he hadn't been expecting what he got. It seemed every path that involved keeping his parents ended with him self-imploding in some form. Drinking himself to death, overdosing, murdered, it looked like there were no good things that could have come with the young man he'd been.

Closing his eyes, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose in a sad realisation. Bucky murdering his parents that day had probably saved his life. While it was true the patterns still manifested themselves to this day and oh so many people tried to remove him from the land of the living, the course he found himself on still gave him a reason to try to live. Standing, he went over to a drawer, opening it to reveal a sad looking flip phone. It seemed there was a call he needed to make, to maybe fix the mistake he'd made in Siberia if it was possible.


End file.
